The present invention is directed to portable changing rooms that can be used in remote locations.
The inventor of the present invention conceived the present invention because of her need for privacy as a youngster. She played high school soccer and realized that during many weekend tournaments she would find herself on fields that where quite a distance away from changing rooms, and that when she had uniform malfunctions, it became very awkward to fix the uniform or to change her uniform.
When watching professional sports, she also noticed that professional players, during the heat of games were sometimes forced to have uniform malfunctions fixed before full stadiums. Usually, they accomplished this by having teammates surround the player while an equipment manager fixed the uniform malfunction or the player changed his/her uniform.
She also found herself having the same issue of needing a changing room when she went to the beach. On more than one occasion, she was forced to go home in a wet bathing suit because of the lack of changing rooms.
Portable changing rooms have been described in the prior art, yet they have not shown themselves to be practical or affordable. Some prior art changing rooms proved themselves difficult to assemble or were too expensive to be marketable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,961 describes a portable changing room that unwinds into a changing room. The patent appears to unfold quite nicely into a changing room, yet it appears that it would take some effort to house the changing room after use. Other patents describe portable changing rooms, yet they appear to have parts that could easily be lost after a few uses.
The inventor does not know of any prior art that discloses a portable changing room that has an inflatable skeleton that has a removable cover that is slid over the inflatable skeleton after inflation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, durable, light weight, and easily transportable portable changing room that is inflatable which can be assembled and disassembled in a timely manner.